Protecting your Future
by katiekikkat
Summary: "Only you can protect you future! Never let anyone take it away my daughter! I know you can do it! Because you are a Fairy Tail wizard! I love you!" "No Mom!"


"Protecting your Future"

 _Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past._

 _-George Orwell_

Blinding light surrounding the small bedroom the morning sun shined bright with no remorse of disturbing the sleeping couple in the small bed meant for one person. The couple began to stir in the small bed having been awoken by the sun light that seeped into the window on the bedroom.

"Ugh close the curtain! It's too early for this!" said the voice of the young women that shield her eyes under the blanket from the blinding rays of the sun.

"Ha-ha your wish is my command princess." said the voice of the young man who sat up to close the curtains shutting out the rays of the morning sun.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" yelled the young man who was just punched in the chest by the young women he rejoined under the covers of the bed after closing the curtains.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me princess! I am not some frilly princess! I can kick your ass you now that!"

"I am only joking Nashi! You didn't have to hit me that am all! Anyways with the ways things went on last night I am pretty sure you lost a fight to me especially with all that yelling you did!" the man said laughing after seeing how bright red Nashi's face got.

"Shut up Storm! I may love you but I will kick your ass if you ever make that kind comment again! Wait here is a better thought if you think you are so funny with what happened last night I guess we shouldn't do it anymore especially if I lost. I have to live up to my name I am a Dragneel after all and we don't ever lose a fight!

Nashi tried to hide the laugh when she saw the look of horror in Storms when Nashi threw her trump card of holding out sex from him. She never knew how much power sex had on a man especially Storm. She always had a great laugh to see Storm face when she pulled her trump card. Power always felt great she wondered if her mom ever did the same thing to her dad. Wait! Ewe why did she ever let that thought cross her mind she may be nineteen but she still thought the idea of her parents doing it disgusting.

"Wwhat! Now let's wait a minute Nashi before we make in rash decisions" said Storm as he took Nashi's hands into his with the puppy eyes he always used on Nashi.

Nashi couldn't hold it back anymore as she began to let out the laugh she tried to hold back when Storm started using his puppy eyes. He really was unbelievable but she couldn't deny it she loved him despite him being a Fullbuster and having the opposite magic of her own fire dragon slaying magic. They have been in a relationship for two years but they have known each other since they were little. Their families and they were part of the same guild after all.

Once she got over her good laugh Nashi was hit with mad face Storm always gave her when she joked about holding out on him.

"Gotcha! Gosh Storm you should have seen your face! It was hilarious but I am just joking so you can calm down now and stop with that face its killing me."

Storm couldn't believe it. She pulled that stunt again. He hated that he would always fall for that trick. He couldn't deny that she held a certain power over him. Nashi Dragneel was his love of his life and that was for damn sure. He loved everything about her from her pink hair she got from her flame brained father to the way her big brown eyes had a certain fire to them when she was in a fight. She was surely amazing that is for sure and he was just waiting or the right time to finally ask her to be his forever, but he just had to find the perfect way to ask her and find a way tell his and her family that they have been dating for like two years.

He tried to hide to hold back the smirk that came over his face when his brain came up with the perfect plan to get back at her.

" Well I guess you have to make up to me." said Storm trying to hide his smirk when he lifted himself up with his elbow looking down at Nashi who was laying next to him in all her glory.

"Well my dear Storm what do you have in mind?" said Nashi as she lifted up her elbow up so she could face her loving boyfriends face until she glanced over to the clock on her night stand.

"Shit! No no no is it really that late!"

Nashi yelled and sat up and grabbed the clock to make sure that she read the time right and yet there it was 11:00 the clock read.

"What happened!? What time is it Nashi?"

"Its 11 o'clock my parents said that they would be back from their mission with the twins at 12 today and me and Igneel need to meet them there when they get back. I have an hour to get ready and make it to the guild. Ugh I can't make it there in time and I don't have time to go through another lecture from my mother that I lacked responsibility and all that jazz."

Nashi got up from the bed rushing straight to her closet trying to find something to wear so she can rush straight to the guild to meet her family. She was thankful Igneel decided to stay at Simon's house with Aunt Ezra when their parents and their twin siblings Luna and Jude who were only five years old took a quick job that took a week to do. They said it was important for them to take and seeing it was a week they felt like they needed to take the twins because Nashi was sure she wouldn't be able to take a week of watching the twins who always got in trouble.

Storm watched in awe as he watched Nashi get dressed and ready in less than 20 minutes. He never thought watching her get dress would be so amazing and funny because god forbid they had a special secret date she would take forever to get ready for. Finally he thought he should stop watching Nashi get dressed and try to find his clothes and get dressed.

Took him a while to find them, but he finally found his clothes and got dressed. Once dressed her turned to find Nashi putting her hair up in a pony tail he turned to see what time it was 11:30 the clock read.

"Hey Nashi I am going to go to my house before I head to the guild so we don't make things look to suspicious. I will see you in a couple of minutes and its 11:30 so you should probably start to head to the guild."

"Oh okay I almost done just going to grab something to eat seeing someone didn't cook me anything." Nashi said crossing her arms.

Strom just laughed "I am sorry princess!" before Nashi could retaliate Storm kissed her lips as he raced out the window screaming "I Love You!"

Nashi just shook her head. Yep that was her love of her life that just jumped out her window screaming. Gosh he is such a dork but she was thankful that he rushed a job with Gale to come home early when she called him that her parents wouldn't be home for a week. A job that should have taken a week he did in two days. They had to thank Gale that he agreed to finish the job for him. For being Gajeels son he was really nice in keeping their secret for two years it helps that his mom is Levy who is really sweet. They had a house all to their self's for a good three days with no disturbances. It felt like they were a married couple and that is what Nashi loved the most. Nashi couldn't deny she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Storm.

After making a quick sandwich she ran out the door to head to the guild unknown to her that it was 11:50 and she was about to be late.

Storm was 2 years older than her making him 21. He would always joke around being older than her but he couldn't deny she was the one that was in charge; on occasion she would let him pick the date but not all the time. They started dating when they took a job together two years during the job they got into an argument when Nashi got herself hurt when she rushed to protect him from a blast from a the bad guy they were looking for. All in all they both found out that they wanted to protect each other because they liked each other and it helped when Storm grabbed her face and suddenly kissed her. She loved their relationship Storm made her really happy because he loved her no matter knowing what she truly is. He loved her no matter what. But the only problem to their relationship was is that neither of their families knew about it.

Okay maybe they should tell their parents that their oldest kids were dating but if you knew how much their fathers hated the idea that they were even partners you would understand why they were kind of hesitant to tell them. It just happened that two years happened to go by really fast. Igneel who is Nashi 15 year old brother and Ultear Storms younger sister who is also 15 know their secret and of course some of their friends like Gale, Simon and Rosemary.

Finally the guild came into Nashi's view. Pressing on the doors she walked into the guild hall. The guild hall was as lively as ever. Nashi loved her second home it always made her smile to know how lucky she was to be a member of the guild Fairy Tail.

Looking around the guild Nashi finally noticed her father and mother talking to Mirajane at the bar. She began to walk towards them when her mom turned to notice her walking towards them.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel! You are late thirty minutes late. You were supposed to meet us here at 12 not 12:30 why would you make me worry so much!"

Lucy Dragneel mother of Nashi, Igneel, Luna and Jude Dragneel and wife to Natsu Dragneel. Also the bane of Nashi existence ever since. Ever since the accident of Nashi's 10 birthday party she has always been over protective of Nashi.

"Calm down mom I just ran into a couple of food stalls on the way here I didn't eat much today."

"Why didn't you eat anything?"

Of course at the right time Igneel made his appearance "Maybe Nashi was a little occupied this Ouch!" quickly cut off by the sudden pain of having his toes being stepped on by Nashi's boots.

Lucy made a weird face at her son sudden appearance.

"Just calm down Luce she was only thirty minutes late and plus she is here now so what's the problem." Nashi's father Natsu Dragneel said coming to side of Nashi.

Nashi could always count in her dad to be on her side especially when her mom was being unbelievable overprotective.

"Whatever she is your daughter, but next time you better be here on time young lady."

Nashi just rolls her eyes when she is suddenly attacked by two little kids.

"Nashi! We are back! Did you miss us?"

Nashi pretended took around to find out who the voices came from.

"What? Who said that?"

"Down here Nashi! It's us Luna and Jude!"

"Oh look at that there are my little dragon twins!"Nashi said as she picked them both up twirling them around putting them back on the ground. "Of course I missed you guys did you have fun?"

"Yep it was really fun especially without you and Igneel!"

"Really know I guess I shouldn't make spicy chicken tonight? If you say it like that."

"NO we missed you please cook it please Nashi!" they both said jumping up and down.

She couldn't stop the laugh of watching them jumping. "Fine I guess I will with all that jumping you guys are doing." She said as she patted their heads. "Thanks Nashi love you!" they said as they ran off to play with Gales younger sister Elsie who is the same age as them.

"Awe aren't you the best sister in the world." Nashi jumped as she felt Storms icy breath on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Storm don't do that!" Nashis said crossing her arms.

"You know how I hate being sneaked up on."

Storm just laughed "Okay I am sorry princess" just as he finished saying it he doge a fist of flame aiming for his face. "Hey now let's be calm Nashi don't want to start a brawl"

"Maybe you need realize how much hate it when you call me princess." Nashi said in a fighting stance.

They always got into fights one was to make it look like they weren't together second they would actually fight because they both enjoyed getting on each other nerves like every loving couple loves to do.

Storm could just laugh as he also got into fighting stance because he was in mood to fight his loving girlfriend, but before anything happened Aunt Erza made her appearance behind Storm.

"There better not be any fighting going on do you understand!"

"Aye!" yelled Nashi and Storm.

They watched as she looked at them both and walked away.

Storm turned around to face Nashi after she left "So you want to go on a job?"


End file.
